Princess Takes Queen
by ScarTerror The Fallen
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle gives in to her council and arranges a ball to find a possible suitor, but she meets a Princess with a less than stellar reputation and a darker disposition than she let's on. At least she was interesting.


**Back at it again with those one-shots!**

**This is a special gift for eternalwinter37, I hope you enjoy this dear!**

**Also hope the rest of ya'll enjoy this too!**

* * *

Elsa was a good Queen. To her subjects she was fair and noble, to her enemies she was fierce, a force to be reckoned with. Something people had come to realize after the Southern Isle declared war on Arendelle along with Wesselton. If it weren't for her ice powers the war would have lasted days and there would have been many casualties from both sides.

But Elsa did have ice powers and the war lasted only a few minutes. Arendelle became the most feared kingdom, and Elsa would admit, she did reap the benefits of being feared. It meant more goods for less trade. Her kingdom was thriving. Her people were happy. That's all a queen could ask for.

"My Queen don't you think it's time to look for a suitor?" One of her council members asked. The question was something they'd ask once every week.

"A suitor? Why? Everything is fine, why rush? Besides half of them just want my power and the other half are scared," Elsa nearly hissed as she rolled her eyes. Normally she would be more calm and collected, but they were working on her nerves.

"Your majesty, please?" One of the others pleaded. Elsa rubbed at her forehead as she sighed.

"Fine, I will make an _attempt_, but if it doesn't work then we drop this subject till I am ready," she said, looking each member in the eyes. Glaring at them to dare and oppose this. They simply nodded and looked back to their papers.

Elsa couldn't think of one person she found remotely attractive or interesting enough to share her life with. She had no desire to be with someone and just the thought of submitting to a man was making her itch to form a blizzard. Maybe she should settle with one of those pretty boys.

To appease her council members, Elsa arranges a ball. It takes a couple of months, giving those that honestly wanted to try in wooing her, a chance to arrive. She would admit, seeing the Fjord and beyond being filled with all manners of different boats, all waving their peace flags, was a nice sight to see.

That night of the ball, Elsa had decided to settle for making her own dress, just to show off what else she was capable of doing. Anyone worth their salt would be on their best behavior and trying to impress.

The ball was mostly just to relax and meet everyone, have some fun, the real challenge would be the days after, where each possible suitor would have their time to, let's say, convince the Queen that they were good enough to be her consort.

Elsa already knows her answer, already knows she's going to say no to all, but she could have a little fun in making them squirm a little.

When Queen Elsa stepped out to her throne as she was presented, she could hear gasps and sounds of astonishment as they marveled at her ice dress. She bowed her head to them as they curtsied or bowed and with a clap of her hands the ball started.

Elsa merely watched them all for some time, declining to dance with every single one that asked her for a dance, claiming that she wasn't' much of a dancer. Most accepted her polite decline, but some, she could see, tried their best not to huff and gave her tight lipped smiles.

Feeling parched and positively bored, she moved to fetch herself a drink. The music was lovely and the drinks and snacks were delightful, but Elsa felt bored. Everyone was on their best behavior, like she wanted, but where was the fun in that? Can't someone just accidentally start a fight or something?

"Excuse me! Pardon me, coming through!"

Elsa's head tilts as her eyes follow the crowed of people that were getting pushed and shoved around. The royalty and nobles that let out surprised gasps and yelps eventually ended with a redhead popping out of them. She smiled brightly and dusted off her green dress before skipping to the table that held the chocolates.

Princess Anna of Sunnmøre.

Elsa has heard many…interesting things about a one called Anna of Sunnmøre. A girl that acted much like an unruly child, as much as she acted like a very proper princess. The most recent thing about her was that she preferred both men and women.

Now that is what she calls interesting.

Elsa bits her lip and discreetly moves her way to the confection table. She was in the mood for some chocolate anyway, might as well. She hums to the tune of the song playing as she reaches out for a treat.

A gasp escaped both the women as their fingers brush the other from going for the same one. They stare at one another and Elsa can't help but feel a slight blush try to color her cheeks at the look in the girl's eyes.

She noticed their teal color first, then how bright they were, but deep down she could see a bubbling storm. Like the girl was keeping something inside. It felt dangerous and that made the ice queen _shiver._

"My apologies your Highness," Anna said as she curtsied, her eyes never leaving Elsa's.

"Anna of Sunnmøre at your service," Anna smiled as she righted herself, a toothy side grin that flashed sharp teeth. Elsa felt herself gulp.

"Pleased to finally meet you Princess Anna, I must say I have heard very…interesting things about you," Elsa said as she took the chocolate they had reached for and placed it in her mouth.

Anna was watching as Elsa unnecessarily stuck her tongue out to nestle the square in the middle of the wet pink flesh before taking it into her mouth. The queen's perfectly manicured fingers covered her lips as she let out a soft moan at the taste.

Anna's eyes flashed with something dark. Elsa wanted to see that again.

"Tell me my dear Queen, if these rumors were to be true," Anna purred as she moved closer, stroking her fingers over the table to rest next to Elsa's hip that was slightly resting against it.

"Would you treat me like I was nothing?" Anna asked softly. It was an odd question, but Elsa feels like the princess had dealt with a lot of anger from others that were stuck in the old ways.

"If they were true, you would be very interesting company," Elsa admitted. Anna gave a small smile.

"Would her majesty care to dance with me?" Anna asked as she looked out to the dance floor.

"I don't dance," Elsa said the same thing she's been saying all night.

"You just need the right partner," Anna said as she gripped the queen's hand. Elsa gasped softly at the strong grip as lightning bolted up her arm.

"V-very well," Elsa complied, much to her surprise. There was just something about Anna that made her want to…obey.

It was odd really. Elsa preferred not to dance; she could, but found it not to her liking. Yet here she was, not only dancing, but doing so with a woman. A woman with a reputation that was not very popular. Everyone were staring at them

However, Anna was a very good dancer and Elsa could not complain. The grip the younger princess had on her hip was tight, almost like claws, but Elsa found she liked it. Very much so.

"You know, your Highness, everyone is rather scared of you," Anna said softly as they danced around the room. Elsa knew that much already.

"Are you scared of me Princess Anna?" She asked as others started joining them in the dance. The redhead didn't answer at first; instead she tightened her hold on the queen. Her teal eyes darkened slightly to a greener color.

"Quite the opposite actually," she eventually said after a few more turns. Elsa let out a soft gasp as Anna dipped her in the dance. Seeing the redhead leaning over her with the lights behind her, making her face darker, Anna's eyes seemed to almost glow dangerously. Elsa felt like her heart might escape her chest at its excited fluttering.

They snapped out of their staring and stood up as there were clapping when the song ended. Elsa tried to calm her heart by placing her hand over her chest as she took in a few breaths. A blush creeping over her usually pale cheeks.

"My, thank you for the dance Princess Anna," Elsa said as they moved to the side as a new dance started.

"You are a marvel Queen Elsa, your powers strikes fear into men. Lucky for you I am no man," Anna said as she gently stroked her nails over Elsa's arm.

"Are you suggesting that out of all the possible suitors here, I would be much better off with you?" Elsa asked as she tried to keep her calm. A smirk worked over the younger woman's face.

"You're of age, I'm of age, neither of us really wants to be with one of the men here that have the actual balls to court a dangerous woman," Anna said and Elsa's eyes widened slightly. The girls' personality seemed to slowly change from the bubbly and cheery princess to whatever this was. Elsa felt drawn to her more. Like a moth to a flame.

"Are you implying you're dangerous?" Elsa teased and Anna chuckled.

"I could show you my Queen, after the party, when all go to sleep, come to my room. I will show you just how dangerous I could be," Anna purred before kissing the Queens hand. Elsa then watched her disappear into the crowed again.

Elsa was very much interested.

She couldn't wait for the party to be over and when it was, she had to restrain herself from being too hasty in taking Anna up on her offer. Choosing to rather pace her room till she was sure no one would see her.

The queen covered her face with her hands as her cheeks burned. How had the Princess of Sunnmøre managed to reduce her to this? She was a Queen, reserved, patient, strong and independent. Why was she reduced to this…harlot?

It did cross her mind that maybe Anna wanted to harm or kill her, but that just made her laugh. If the girl did manage to get close she would be impressed. No, she believes there were more pleasant things promised between their exchange.

This was ridiculous! She hardly knows the Princess and she's already willing to let herself be tainted by her!

Elsa huffed and marched her way to the Princess's room. With a wave of her hand she changed her dress into something less grand and more in the lines of sleep. She won't give into this girl. She won't-

Anna was waiting for her. She sat in the chair next to the small table near the windows. The moon was proving the only light in the otherwise dark room. Elsa could see the dark liquid in the wine glass as the girl swirled it around. Her eyes glowing green with the faintest hint of blue.

"Close the door," Anna simply said as she lightly bobbed her foot that was in the hair from her legs being crossed.

Elsa gulped and the door swung shut on its own. Her heart was already in her throat. She watched the girl down the last of her wine before gently placing the glass down. Anna stood and walked over to the queen.

The older woman found herself stuck in place as the younger seemed to take stock of her. Circling her and tracing her nails over her exposed flesh as she hummed.

"On your knees," Anna simply said and Elsa frowned. She wanted to protest, remind her that she was Queen and this was her kingdom, but Anna had gripped her braid and tugged on it making her head jerk back and a gasp escape her.

"I said get on your knees," Anna hissed this time and with a whimper Elsa dropped to the ground. Elsa watched the girl circle her again before stopping behind her. With another gasp she felt a foot press between her shoulder blades, forcing her to bow forward.

"Here, in this room, you are no longer Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Anna growled. Elsa whimpered as the foot forced her to press her face to the carpeted ground.

Elsa could feel the temperature drop in the room and see ice spikes slowly protrude up to Anna. But the girl didn't move, not even gasped. A shiver run up Elsa's spine as she could feel Anna touch her ice. She was caressing it, like a pet.

"Dangerous, but beautiful," Anna purred. The foot on that was holding Elsa down moved away and with that the ice retracted.

Elsa sat back up and looked to the redhead as she moved to stand before her. Anna quirked an eyebrow before cupping the queens chin. Elsa clenched her jaw at the tight grip, but she remained in place.

"Let us see if I can break you," Anna purred as she gave a sly smile, those sharp teeth glinting almost. Elsa could only gulp.

"Get on the bed," the redhead demanded and Elsa stood to do just that. Before she could turn to sit down on it a slap rang in the room. Elsa gasped and jerked before turning to the princess. A look of shock at the fact that she had just slapped her ass.

"Remove that dress," Anna said and Elsa grits her teeth. She waved her hand and it turned to tiny snowflakes that disappeared as the dropped to the floor.

"Fascinating," Anna breathed as she watched before snapping her eyes back to the queens.

"I said get on the bed," she hissed. Elsa this time huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She won't be that easy, not even is she wanted what was to come.

"That's how it is then? Very well, you leave me no choice _your Highness_."

The amount of venom that dripped from those two words made Elsa shiver. It placed her off guard as Anna then had her pinned onto the bed. Her body pressed flush against her. The fabric of her dress was rough over Elsa's skin. Her face mere inches from hers, breathe warm.

"Think that just because you have these powers you can rule like you want? Have everyone do as you say? News flash your Highness. _I_ am not scared of you or your powers," Anna growled lowly. Her eyes flicked to the side and down, like she wanted to look behind herself. An ice spike was half an inch from piercing the base of her skull. Elsa was surprised at the smirk the woman gave.

"I do not fear death my queen, nothing you do can scare me," Anna whispered before crushing her lips onto the stunned ice queen's lips. The kiss was hard and Elsa knows her lips would be tingling after.

When Anna eventually pulled back, the ice had already disappeared. Elsa was left shocked. How dare she steal her first kiss like that? She wanted to growl, but a second voice in the back of her mind voiced its own thoughts.

_How dare she not kiss her like that again?_

"Let's try this again shall we?" Anna purred and Elsa gasped as she felt the girl press a knee in between her legs. As soon as that sensation washed over her it was ripped away as Anna stood.

Elsa watched her slowly undress, making the monarch blush. The moonlight bounced of the girls pale skin that was dotted with countless freckles. Oh how Elsa wanted to touch them, count them, kiss them. She felt very strange with wanting such activities so strongly.

A wave of anger swept through Elsa and she stood. She was the queen here and Anna was a mere princess. Not even first in line! She was just a spare, no worse; she was the spare of the spare.

Anna's eyes snapped to the queens and Elsa felt a shiver of actual fear run up her spine. What was she to do if the person wasn't afraid of her powers? She was then left defenseless!

"Maybe you need some discipline," Anna growled and Elsa found herself being pulled over the girls lap as she sat down on the bed.

"How dare you do this to-" Elsa was cut from her protest as a very indecent noise escaped her after a hard slap from Anna's hand on her behind. It shot tingles up her body and made her toes curl into the carpet.

"This is-" Elsa was cut short again by another slap and she hissed this time. Even before she could open her mouth for a third time to protest another slap stung her.

Elsa shivered and dropped her head as her hands steadied her on the ground. A chocked sound slipped form her as Anna gave her a few subsequent spanks, leaving the queen quivering as her legs turned to jelly.

Elsa gripped the girl's ankle with one hand and the bed with the other as she shakily tried to right herself. The slight upside down angle was rushing the blood to her head.

"Ar-re you q-quite d-done?" Elsa tried not to pant. She'd be damned if she showed the girl knew how much she actually enjoyed that.

"You are one stubborn royal you know that?" Anna sneered before giving the monarch's ass a really hard slap. Elsa gasped and her arms gave in as she slumped forward once more. Almost all her weight was now on the princess as she quivered.

"My, my, my Elsa, what do we have here?" Anna purred. The queen let out a small whimper at her title being dropped. She whimpered again as she felt delicate fingers run over her surprisingly wet thighs. When did that happen?

"Look how red your ass is, compared to your snow white skin, it's really beautiful," Anna continued to purr as she stroked over the queens heated flesh. It stung a little still and she felt sensitive.

"And look how eager your womanhood is, your lips are so swollen and wet."

Elsa gasped and whined as her nails dug into the carpet. One of Anna's fingers were slowly stroking over her lips, before dipping slightly and brushing over her already swollen clit. Another indecent sound left her.

"I wonder," Anna purred before Elsa tensed up as that finger now slid inside of her.

"So tight and wet and warm," Anna purred as she curled her finger. Elsa jerked and gasped at the intrusion. A whine left her. She wanted more. Oh she wanted so much more.

"There we go," Anna hummed and slid another finger into the blonde. She twisted her hand slightly and started a slow pace of moving her fingers in and out of her. Elsa was already a shivering mess.

"Now you're eager, aren't you?" Anna smiled. Elsa almost sobbed as those fingers pulled out of her. She wanted them back!

Elsa scraped what little energy she had together to look to the redhead. Her mouth dropped as her eyes widened at seeing the girl lick her fingers. A soft moan escaping her.

"Very lovely taste you have," Anna purred and licked her lips. Elsa's heart was beating rapidly again at the predatory look on the girls face. She gasped as Anna moved her to lay on the bed now, spreading her legs wide like she were some whore.

"Tastes like more," the princess growled before diving in between the queens legs. Elsa's only response was to gasp and grip the girls head as her tongue licked strongly over her.

All of these feelings and sensations were new to the monarch and she wonders how she had let herself go this long without this amount of pleasure. There had been times she explored herself, but that never mounted to anything she was feeling right now. Anna was warm where she was cold.

The redhead gripped her thighs as she licked and swirled and sucked. Her tongue delved in and out of her, making this ball of heat twist and grow inside her. It felt like she was going to burn out. Like she was going to melt.

She tried to form words, but only sounds left her. Sounds she would be too embarrassed to admit to outside of this. Her fingers dug into the princess's head as she kept doing what she was doing.

Elsa would say it felt like the princess was eating her. That's the best way she could describe it and it felt amazing. Too amazing. She felt like she was about to snap.

"Anna!" Elsa shouts as her body arches and her muscles lock. Her body shivers and twitches as her muscles finally relax.

It takes her a few seconds before she could open her eyes. Anna was smirking as she licked her lips, amusement dancing in her glowing eyes. Elsa was too weak to move, her body still twitching.

The princess purred and crawled over the queen. Her skin was so soft and warm on the Elsa's cold body. Anna stroked Elsa's jaw down to her neck before delicately wrapping her hand around the older woman's throat.

"That's Princess Anna to you," she growled softly and a shiver ran up Elsa's spine as she swallowed. The queen slowly and hesitantly moved her hands to rest them on the princess's body.

The predatory look in the younger woman's eyes dimmed slightly at the soft touch of the older woman. Elsa caressed her body and Anna bit her lip. The hold on the queen's neck relaxed as the two moved to cuddle one another.

"You think too small…that would have been a good time to say Consort Anna," Elsa whispered as her cheeks flushed. She wanted this woman for herself. To feel this dangerous dominance the girl had over her.

Anna didn't fear her powers and she thought them beautiful. Never had Elsa thought anyone would accept her like that.

"Is that so? Well I do like the sound of that," Anna smirked and gave the queen a soft kiss. Elsa shivered. Even when the princess was gentle did she enjoy the attention.

"But it would be rude to send everyone home tomorrow; we could…make them squirm a little before announcing this?" Elsa asked as she stroked the younger woman's side.

"I do so enjoy making people uncomfortable," Anna smiled, "let's see how they act when I don't leave your side," she added as she gripped the back of Elsa's neck. The redhead crashed their lips together in a harsh kiss.

Elsa gasped and Anna slipped her tongue into the queen's mouth. The queen gripped the princess's hip as she sucked on invading muscle. Anna pulled back after a while, saliva linking them and Elsa panting.

"But you are mine, Elsa, mine alone," Anna growled and the blonde shivered. She nodded making the woman smile.

"Now that that is cleared up, let's continue shall we? The night is still young," Anna purred and Elsa gulped. She might not survive the night.

* * *

**Who knew this type of Anna would be so much fun to write?**

**As always reviews are welcome! Also a friendly reminder my first language is not ****English.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X3**


End file.
